Inuyasha: An Unexpected Adventure
by MatrixDan
Summary: Just your average day for Inuyasha, or thats what he thought it was going to be... Follow him on his journey through Feudal Japan as he is accompanied by 4, strange, and unusual princesses, and 2 complete strangers. What wonders will they face during their journey together?... *Some characters may not be listed, but are in the story*


**Here is just a story I was asked to write, not sure how far it will go as of yet, but I will try to make it as best as possible! :D There is a lot in store for this story if it does great. Here's chapter 1! And a special thank you to (Wherever Girl) for helping to make this possible!**

 **Disclaimer: *I do not own any characters, except my own OC's.**

"SIT BOY!" came a shout from the hills... said shout belonging to Kagome, a girl from Modern Japan, who frequently visits the Feudal Era in order to help the hanyu, Inuyasha, find legendary jewel-shards to a powerful gem.

Though, as many in the world know, they spend most of their journey bickering, such behavior ending (or increasing) when Kagome yells 'SIT'- the trigger-word to activate a necklace around Inuyasha's neck, causing him to hit the ground.

"Ow! Kagome! Would you stop that?!" Inuyasha bellowed back at her in annoyance. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"I needed to have that report finished by tomorrow! You know how hard it is for me to keep up with my school-work while coming here?!" Kagome snapped back. She had been working on a report based on 5 types of demons in the Feudal Era, comparing and contrasting them, and with her long travels in the realm she fell behind in school quite a bit; the report was extra-credit in order to help her grades stay up...

An opportunity which was ruined when Inuyasha shredded the report after reading how she described dog-demons as being 'hot-headed and arrogant, as they were vicious', taking great offense to it. "Maybe it'll teach you not to bring your homework here, then!" Inuyasha shot back at her. "Or next time you decide to insult my species, you could just use my brother as an example..."

Kagome sneered. "Forget it! I'm going home..." she headed to the well, which served as transport between their realms.

"Fine, good riddance- wait! At least give me the jewel..." Inuyasha tried to cry out, but Kagome was already leaping down the well. "...shards. Hmph. Stubborn bitch."

"SIT!" Kagome shouted from the well, hearing his insult, and *BAM!* Inuyasha was on the ground once more.

Grumbling, the hanyu stood back up, trudging down the path. God forbid the rest of his day would get any worse!

But... it did.

He paused, seeing a purple portal swirling above in the sky, and he arched an eyebrow. "What the he-" he began to question.

*THUD! BAM!*

Inuyasha came in contact with the ground once more that day, as two figures fell on him.

Yup. This day was going to be a long one...

0o0o0o0o0 (scene change)

*5 Minutes Ago*

In another part of Japan, four figures sat in a dark room, the only light coming from some candles lit in a circle, in a swirl-pattern. "Uma, are you sure you know what you're doing?" one of the four figures asked. "I mean, you're only a level 3 mage..."

"Yes, isn't this spell supposed to be used by level 25 mages?" another voice asked.

"Precisely why I'm practicing it, Liru!" A third figure answered the last who spoke. "If I can master this Gateway spell, it's sure to increase my magical experience!"

"...if I end up struck by lightening again, you're neck is mine!" grumbled the fourth and final figure.

"I said I was sorry! Geez, how many times do I have to apologize?!"

"I'll tell you when you get there!"

"Um, perhaps you should work with lesser spells, before moving on to something advanced?" came a fifth voice from behind the candles; there was a shadow outlining that of a woman, but she appeared to be invisible.

"I know what I'm doing! Don't worry, Kirimi!" Uma replied, then raised a staff. "Everyone ready?"

"No/Nope/Not really," the other three replied.

Uma ignored them. "Here we GO!" she then waved her staff, chanting the incantation. "By the powers of the Great Sages of the Netherworld, I take us to..." she paused. "Um, where do you girls want to go?"

"How about somewhere where there's more boys?" Liru suggested. "...Especially werewolf boys!"

"Let's try America! I here the people there have been obsessed with werewolves and vampires since some book series came out," the second figure suggested.

"What was it called?" Pachira asked.

"I don't know. I think 'Midnight' or something,"

"Okay, Aiko, we'll go with your suggestion!" Uma said, waving her staff again. "By the powers of the Great Sages of the Netherworld, I open a Gateway to America!"

The candles' flames turned blue, and then purple... until they swirled around and became a portal, sucking the four figures in. "Waaauuuuuugggghhhh!" they all screamed as they fell through, two of them veering ahead of the others.

However, instead of landing in America, they landed in another realm...

...and on a certain hanyu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (scene change)

*present time*

Inuyasha laid face down in the dirt, weighed down by two unknown figures. "Will you get off of me?!" He shouted, which merely came out as a mess of muffled words.

"Oh look! Do you think Uma's spell actually worked?" A female voice asked.

"Uh… Liru?... I think we landed on something..." A second feminine voice replied.

Our dazed hanyu laid in silence waiting for the two characters to get off. He felt them both move away, and quickly shot up to give them both a piece of his mind.

"Watch where your going-" He started, waiving his fist at them only to be cut off.

"Oh it's a boy!" A blonde haired girl wearing strange clothing shouted.

"It's a whaaa-" He tried to speak.

"And look at those ears! Are you a werewolf too?!" She added ecstatically.

"Are you a prince!?" The second girl asked excitedly.

The two filled his ears with numerous questions only further confusing the hanyu. And at this point he had no idea what was happening, his mind was racing to comprehend and keep up with them.

But at this point in time… its probably best if he didn't understand what their intentions were…

"Are you a, a virgin?" The brown haired girl blurted out.

"What! Pachira!"

"Oh calm down Liru, its not like he'd want you over me-"

"Why you little-"

Inuyasha glanced back and forth as both girls were almost fighting over him. On one side was a blonde girl with dog ears and a tail, and on the other was a light brown haired girl wearing darker clothing. Both arguing face to face over who he'd rather be with.

Yup. This was not at all a normal day…

The two girls looked back at the hanyu in question, and shouted simultaneously; "Well! Who would you rather be with!"

"Errr-" He stood slightly annoyed and utterly confused at the events that had unfolded before him.

Some might ask, could things get any worse at this point? The answer to that question is a yes…

Without warning the same portal opened up once again… right above poor Inuyasha…

*bam! Crash!*

Instead of a somewhat 'light' figure landing on our hanyu… it was more of a titanic boulder this time around.

The weight lifted as whomever it was had gotten off of him, though the damage was already done…

*Groan* He pulled himself off the ground, taking notice to two more girls.

"I'm beginning to wish I had followed after Kagome…" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his shoulder.

The aggravated hanyu was brought back to reality, hearing multiple conversations unfold all at once.

"So? Are you single or-"

"Hey Uma! Your spell worked! I wonder where we are in America… maybe in-"

"OH MY GOSH! It worked! I successfully casted a level 25 spell! Aiko, this is awsome-"

A few more moments pass, filled with bickering and loud cheering. Which was proving to be a tad much for our hanyu friend…

*Grrr* "SHUT UP!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

All four of the girls stopped talking, staring wide-eyed at the dog-like boy in front of them.

"He looks cute when he's mad…" Pachira whispered to Liru, and earning a glare from the hanyu, causing her to quickly pull away and hide her actions.

"My names Liru!-"

"I'm Pachira!-"

Those are the two who had gotten on his nerves the most…

"I'm Aiko, nice to meet you-"

And I'm Uma! I brought us to America using my awesome, magical powers!"

"We are Netherworld princesses!" Liru chipped in. Although in truth she only cared about one thing… if he was single…

Inuyasha stood confused once again by Uma's statement, let alone they claimed to be princesses…

"Ameri-what?" He asked.

"America! You don't know your own country's name?"

"Err- This is Japan…"

"What?! No I-uh, that can't be-"

"UMA!" The other three yelled. "You said you wouldn't screw up!-

"Well at least you weren't electrocuted!" She shouted back in defense.

Let's face it… Uma's magic is usually much more dangerous than simply misplacing someone.

He turned around letting out a sigh, and began to walk down the path once again.

"Hey! Where are you going?..." Liru and Pachira cried out in unison.

"Leave… me… ALONE!-" He shouted back.

"See what you did Pachira-"

"What I did!? It was you Liru-"

The hanyu turned back to give them both a piece of his mind when, yup… another portal appeared…

And directly above Inuyasha… He just can't catch a break can he?

*Slam! Thud!*

Two new figures sit atop of our poor friend…

"Dang it, I KNEW we should've taken a 'right' in hyperspace!" WG says, looking down at her GPS.

"Do you ever open a portal in the right area?" Dan replied letting out a sigh.

She paused a moment before replying, "… maybe only 1 out of 5 chances… if we are lucky…"

"You know, when I learned I would be hitching a ride to Comic Con with a portal-making fellow-nerd, I was hoping that- wait why does the ground feel like people?"

"…With dog-ears?" WG replied.

The poor hanyu's back was almost completely destroyed at this point, letting out a loud groan.

"IS THIS GOING TO BE AN EVERYDAY OCCURANCE!?" He shouted, throwing both WG and Dan off.

It would be an understatement to say he was 'peeved'.

"First those two!-" He said pointing at Liru and Pachira. "Then them!-" pointing at the other said 'princesses'. "And now you two! I've had it!-"

Inuyasha turned, storming off down the path…

Now, you might say things really can't get worse. But it can…

They watched as a large monster came barreling out of the nearby woods shouting for some sort of jewel-shards.

"You have GOT! to be kidding me…" He sighed.

Inuyasha stood for a moment wondering what he had done to deserve this. Was it because of Kagome that he had a sudden show of bad luck? Either way, it looked like it might just get a little better for our hanyu friend… or will it?...

0o0o0o0o0

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, again a huge thank you to Wherever Girl for helping me out. And I'll see you, in the next chapter! Bye, bye.**


End file.
